


Hello, Swell To Meet You

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I am terrible at tagging, Little plot, M/M, Songfic, after the baseball match, but i was stressed, greg and rebecca parallels, hello nice to meet you, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: After the baseball game, the former lovers get some alone time to talk about how great I'd be to meet right there for the first time but it is impossible......or, is it?(I suck at summaries, sorry, just a teeny tiny Whizzvin song fic).





	Hello, Swell To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the situation is this...I was studying for my college exams and I had a total mental breakdown and...put one of my Spotify totally random playlists and...two songs played one after the other: The Baseball Game and Hello, Nice To Meet You.
> 
> The second song is from one of my favourite TV shows ever (and It is ending, FEELS MODE ON), Crazy ExGirlfriend where there are these two characters (Greg and Rebecca, who sing this tune) who were a couple but have like a pretty unhealthy relationship (fault of both of them) but still were kinda OTP and, two years later...they remeet and, after an akward moment of WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!, they decide to give themselves a second chance...sounds familiar?
> 
> Well, anyway, they point is that I decided, ey! Why if I made a song fic with Whizzer and Marvin singing their own version tonight?
> 
> And so I did.
> 
> So, without further ado,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this teeny tiny fic,
> 
> Forgive my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes,
> 
> Allons-y!
> 
> Oh! And, as always, [thoughts] and here also in the musical part whomever is talking/singing right there.

The baseball game ended. Miraculously -and for the first time in the whole baseball season-, Jason’s team won.

The surprise was so huge that even the boy’s classmates -who usually just pretended the kid didn’t even existed- were cheering him. Meanwhile, Marvin and Whizzer start to get closer and making small talk, while Charlotte and Cordelia helped entertaining Trina and Mendel in order to them not to be able to interrupt the ex-couple in any possible way.

Finally, everyone left but their weird tight-knit family...the seven of them. Realising that Marvin and Whizzer wanted -more like needed- some intimacy, Jason forced the other four adults to hurry up and leave as quickly as possible; giving the couple a significant glance before definitely leaving the court.

“So...awful shirts with ugly ties weren’t enough for you and you went for hideous hoodies?” The older man stared at Whizzer.

“Wow, playing nice, uh?”

“Not that you played any nicer with me, Marv.”

Marvin scoffed.

“You know what? I know I had been an asshole but you weren’t perfect either. And, yeah, I suppose you had had a couple rough years...because you look as…”

[Hot.]

“...stylish as always, but that clothes aren’t exactly new, or high quality. Plus, are those badges under your eyes? But, you know what? They weren’t easy for me either. First, I had to stop going to every single bar in the city because all I could felt when I thought about the possibility of seeing you was pure rough pain and also shame because of some of the things I did...but I couldn’t be around my other usuals ‘places’ either and, you know why? Because I fucking punched one of my coworkers after he said us breaking up was meant to be because queers are, and I am quoting, just messed up women with dicks’, so I basically just didn’t lose my goddam job because nobody else could do it as good as I, but some days...I feel I’d trade it for one day with you, even for one day bloody fighting all time, with you denying having any real feelings for me all over again. And I’ve been trying...trying to improve...just...in case THIS happened, in case I got the chance of seeing you again.”

After his short speech, Marvin went dead silent, feeling as if he had suddenly lost all his breath.

He felt tears in his eyes, he hadn’t expected himself to be able to open so much, to say so much all at once.

Whizzer lower hs eyes and, then, look into his former lover ones fixely.

“I...I actually always loved you, I should have said it, long ago. Maybe...if we could only remeet again...for the first time…”

“Yeah, but that’s impossible.”

The taller of the pair gave him a mischievous, playful look.

“Or, is it?”

Suddenly, the scene seemed to change and it was as if music started playing out of the blue.

 

*Musical moment*

[WHIZZER]

Hello, swell to meet you,

you've been inside of me.

[MARVIN]

Hello, swell to meet you,

you broke my heart.

[WHIZZER, spoken]

Meeeh...

[WHIZZER & MARVIN]

Pleased to make your acquaintance, stranger,

I've spent many years processing my anger.

Wouldn't know what to say to the person I knew,

but it's swell to meet you.

[MARVIN, spoken as they are leaving the baseball court]

Oh, sire, your baseball bat!

[WHIZZER]

It's funny, you remind me of this guy

whom I labeled as toxic.

[MARVIN]

Yeah, in a certain light you look like

this man who screwed everyone else.

[WHIZZER, spoken]

Ugh, he sounds like a bitch.

[MARVIN, spoken]

Yeah, he shorta kinda was.

[WHIZZER & MARVIN]

We've met before,

but I really can't place it.

[MARVIN]

Oh, was it that time

we ate linguine naked?

[WHIZZER]

Right! That night was sick,

I ate sauce off your...

[MARVIN]

Yes, and that burned!

[WHIZZER, spoken]

Ouch!

[WHIZZER & MARVIN]

It's swell to meet you...

I mean is anyone we meet

really that new to us?

We're all the same species

that grew in a uterus.

[WHIZZER]

A kiss is a kiss...

[MARVIN]

But to be fair;

it's not every day your Doc asks...

"How did sauce get in there?"

[WHIZZER]

Hello, swell to meet you,

you seem really smart.

[MARVIN]

Hello, swell to meet you,

I am indeed really smart.

[WHIZZER & MARVIN]

If you have a message

for my doppelganger,

I'm happy to pass it

along as a favor.

[MARVIN]

Tell him I have his green shirt.

[WHIZZER]

I still have his terrible coat.

[MARVIN]

Tell him he kissed good.

[WHIZZER]

Tell him I put him notes.

[MARVIN, spoken]

Ouch.

[WHIZZER]

Tell him it's sad

that he had to hide...

[MARVIN]

Tell him the bishop

is not moved the first time.

[WHIZZER]

Tell him I'm sorry...

[MARVIN]

Tell him I am too...

[WHIZZER & MARVIN]

Now that's settled...

It's swell to meet you.

It's swell to meet you,

in various meet cutes,

it's swell to meet you.

 

The moment was gone, but they found themselves holding hands and smiling, as they had never smiled before.

“So...we give each other a second time?”

“Yeah, but this time I won’t be cooking every day.”

“You got it, but you'll regret it.”

And so they went to join the rest, feeling like, this time, they were going to be together until the very end, whenever that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that was it,
> 
> Wish you liked It,
> 
> Long live and prosperity,
> 
> Marla


End file.
